Peter
Variations include Pete. Characters * Pete Lattimer - One of the central characters from Warehouse 13. * Pete Ross - A DC Comics character; Childhood friend of Superboy. * Pete Tyler - Father of Rose Tyler from Doctor Who. * Pete Tyler (II) - Version of Pete Tyler from an alternate reality. * Pete Willis - Deputy of Prosperity, Arizona from Eight Legged Freaks. * Peter Grodin - A scientist and supporting character on Stargate Atlantis. * Peter Parker - Also known as Spider-Man; a Marvel Comics superhero. * Peter Quill - Also known as Star-Lord; a Marvel Comics superhero. * Peter Rasputin - Also known as Colossus; a Marvel Comics superhero. * Peter Silberman - A criminal psychiatrist featured in the Terminator film series. * Peter Spaulding - A psychiatrist character featured in Marvel Comics comic books. Ally of Machine Man. Actors * Pete Postlethwaite - Actor from the Aliens and Jurassic Park film franchises. * Peter Allen - Played Geezum in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. * Peter Capaldi - Played the Twelfth Doctor on Doctor Who. * Peter Coyote - Played Dennis Ryland in The 4400. * Peter Davison - Actor who portrayed the 5th Doctor on the original Doctor Who television series. * Péter Delmár - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Peter Digby-Smith - Actor from The Andromeda Breakthrough. * Peter Dinklage - Played Arthur Ramsey on Threshold. * Peter Ducrow - Actor from A for Andromeda and Doctor Who. * Peter Duryea - Played Lieutenant José Tyler in Star Trek. * Peter Egan - Played Doctor Griffin Pratt in 2001: A Space Travesty. * Peter Halliday - Actor from A for Andromeda and Doctor Who. * Peter Henchie - Actor from A for Andromeda. * Peter Jurasik - Played Londo Mollari on Babylon 5. * Peter King - Actor from A for Andromeda. * Peter Mayhew - Played Chewbacca in the Star Wars film series. * Peter Sturgeon - Played Sai'torr Kal Fas in Star Wars. * Peter Trencher - Played Carn Mollari on Babylon 5. * Peter Weller - Played Alex Murphy in RoboCop. Production Crew * Peter Aykroyd - Co-creator of PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal. * Peter Baldwin - Director on episodes of Small Wonder. * Peter Bryant - Producer of the original Doctor Who television series. * Peter E. Berger - Editor on the Star Trek film series. * Peter Hyams - Director of 2010: The Year We Make Contact and Timecop. * Peter Lauritson - Producer on the Star Trek television franchise. * Peter M. Lenkov - Screenwriter on Universal Soldier III: Unfinished Business. * Peter Maxwell - Director on episodes of the 1959 TV series The Invisible Man. * Peter O'Fallon - Creator of Mysterious Ways. * Peter Packer - Series writer on Lost in Space. * Peter Serafinowicz - Provided the voice for Darth Maul in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. * Peter Weatherley - Editor from Alien.